Heartless Spectator
by Yueres De Leo
Summary: A person can't pretend forever, even If that person wants to, even if that person try. And because the destiny is a Heartless Spectator, that person can't even try to change the future. But not everything have a bad end. LawxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello!

Well, I'm bringing this fic I came from nothing and by nothing in particular, the truth is that I don't write well at all but I think this is much better than what I previously wrote.

This small part is something like a prologue, only if they like will continue with the story, please keep in mind that this part is technically a "Flash Back" fic I have planned originally, and that this fic is originally in Spanish so I needed to use the translate from google XD

Well, with nothing else to say, I hope you like it!

N / A: One piece is not mine

* * *

_The place was all dark, wrapping it all making it nothing, trying to cover in a very successful way everything existent in the room. There was a part of the place, where the reflection of light created by fire could be seen in a corner to deep, showing a large stone and black iron door._

_At the fit of the dark door was a pool of blood so red that it seemed to just be paint._

_Then there was a cave, separated from the corridor because the door of a very heavy material._

_A cave almost completely destroyed inside, bodies of men and women everywhere, fire place by the window and stardust diamond taking shape across the surface._

_- The seal will last for how long? -The tall with bright silver hair men took steps without concern over the bodies and blood, his hands in his pockets, approaching the bottom of one of the cracks that stood before the entrance._

_- There is not a seal – A voice roared fiercely, but the fatigue and lack of energy in it denoted the state of his owner- She is not dangerous to put one! She is not!_

_- Is not worthy to repeat it, the world will always see her in that way._

_- That's not true! That man looked at me as a normal human being!_

_- Roger 4 six years ago now, forget about that memory that you insist on keeping. When this room is sealed by the thickest stone sea chain that we can find, everyone will forget about this, so will you._

_- I will not forget._

_- It was not a suggestion -yellow eyes sharpened-The great age of pirates has begun, it is your duty to help us eliminate them once and for all. You're the only one left of your li-_

_- She was the other one! She was the other one! And you told me to lock her up! –He glared him with his deep red eyes, there was a lot of feelings inside that look-._

_- What's done is done._

_- It will not stay that way._

_- You have no choice, you signed a contract._

_- I'm warning you -growled at below- One day she will be returned, and will kill you like the cockroach you are._

_- Oh, so that even a person, who has no knowledge of life, is going to crush me –He laugh in a sarcastic way-and I suppose that you will help her._

_- Now you laugh -He smiled widely- and say that everyone would forget, but be warned, one day someone will find her, that person will be unstoppable if she is used properly and be sure of one thing… that person will be what you hate most in the world._

_- A cockroach?_

_- You're a fucking bastard._

_- A pirate will not be able to find it, if that's what you mean._

_- A pirate would find her, and no matter what you do, that person is going to touch the sky._

_- We'll see, we'll see._


	2. Chapter 1 REAL ONE

_This letter - Thoughts, flash back, important things._

This letter - Conversations, shares

N / A: One piece is not mine.

N / A 2: As much as it may seem, not a pedophile Law in this fic, his old age here is from 18, so please do not think about it that way XD.

Remember that I have to use the translator and therefore is not well written, but I still hope you can enjoy it.

(All chapter titles are taken from demostivaciones . es, Are not my property)

Chapter 1: What separates the winner from the losers is that losers face the striving and the winner who strives to look.

* * *

_- That day when we met was a very special day, you saw me, I saw you, you smiled but I did not, you used the word interesting often for me at that time, I did not understand and now I cannot say that I do. From your point of view you'd kidnapped me but, from my own, I had decided to follow._

* * *

- There was a time not so long ago as in the other stories, a weapon that was very dangerous for the world, able to make it shake, able to destroy, but also able to cure all evil, extend life and cure any disease .

"_It's said that it was a very dangerous weapon, only one family had the ability to use it and control it, but one day, the family was killed by their own power. Were only two survivors, two brothers who were the only remaining all his clan. Only two._

_But one day the younger sister disappeared without a trace._

_The brother was taken by the Marines, they used the power of the big brother to destroy the pirates. But since then there has been no boy, there was no trace of the use of his power._

_Some say he refused to help the Marines and was killed. Others say the Marines prepared great things for when an important situation emerges. No one really knows the truth._

_But what is known is that when something happens the world will tremble, and no soul on earth who does not know the story of what happened at that time._ "

Law closed the book with the hand that held it, and put it back in place. Part of that was forgotten shelves, a place where old things just kept that for some reason could not shoot, not because they have important memory's, but because his body would not let him do it.

If, having wanted to do a "clean" to put new books he had bought in the Archipelago had been a bad idea.

- The legends of this world are just that, legends -loosely murmured his mind as he left his room, closing the door behind him, then put his hands in his pockets.

It was not long since reached the Archipelago Shabondy, his crew had waited for months and that the Log Pose to take some time to return to point to another island, those were the "vacation" that both had hoped, were for they had saved for almost five months.

It was not only a matter of time before he could see another supernova, as they were called, and had to say that it was not as if he was interested in the rest of their "partners" in the "title".

- Bepo, let's take a walk -was all he said to his companion bear, who was asleep on the deck of the submarine when it floated, serving as a ship.

- Aye, Captain -said the bear still half asleep, getting up quickly, taking the nodachi their captain as he was recovering the lost balance-.

- The rest?

- They said something about enjoying their vacation to the fullest, then they left saying something about finding the most expensive bar they could find-Law sigh, just hoped that his crew did not give him any problems.

He hated problems.

But he liked entertaining things. It was a very delicate balance, but also a pretty entertaining from his point of view.

Although it was not like, and had to speak truthfully, I would like to find something more interesting because he knew that all he could be, would be fighting, and as no mood just did not want to have them.

Shabondy for him in particular, there was a fascinating island to that, Trafalgar Law, the captain of the pirates heart of supernovae, had any particular interest in that site. Besides that, being a fairly common meeting point for people traveling on the Grand Line, had books from all over the world in one place, there was nothing that particularly attract attention.

- Captain! -Turning a little to hear the familiar voice of the head of his mechanics, Shachi, a boy of no more than 18 years with short black hair. He could see that buy his side was Penguin, the second mechanic in charge, a boy of the same age as the other had a hat on his head that had his name- I see you went for a walk.

- Where are the others? -Response as he asked the man, who nod towards the bar that was behind them, Law sigh-.

- Want to go with us, Cap?

- I want to some air -stretched hand to take his nodachi before walking into a box that for some reason and circumstance was there, and sit on it.

Bepo followed almost immediately after putting his arms folded across his chest. Then there was Sachi, claiming that he wanted to tell all that they had done so despite the bear had looked neither listened, and Penguin to another, apparently thinking something.

It was when they heard a number of things that could only indicate problems… or entertainment:

- People shouting "run"

- The sound made when something is destroyed by some seconds later.

What they saw after that was this: A man dressed as a monk with giant wings on the back and a type of giant black pillar used as weapon fighting with a man with a mask that had something like knives in both hands.

- Urouge and Killer- Commented Penguin as he looked the scene-. Both supernovae, as you captain

The man smirked, lacing his fingers as a sign that I was a little concerned. After all he had said he did not want to get in trouble or fight, no he did not want to see other people doing it.

He came to a few conclusions after watching a few seconds, but things were already expected.

Killer was fast, Urouge strong. It was very simple.

The battle to say the least was fairly even, and like no one could say how the battle had begun, no one could say how it would end.

First to disgrace and then to the relief of the people that were there, another Supernova had appeared, stopping the battle, as it claimed (He ordered) to save their fight for the new world.

- How many people have you killed? -Law had asked to Dreak when he passed where he sat.

The other had ignored almost Olympian, and the other Captain was bored for that-.

And Law had smiled, but the smile disappeared when turned to stare straight ahead.

The first thing he was that stunned him was a hair of a combination a little strange: it seemed that the base of the hair all the non surface was black, but above all was a silver brushed in white. It was ridiculous long, he could say was enough to drag on the floor at least 30 inches if you let go, was collected in a thick braid slightly.

Then there was the skin.

Coming from his island in the North Blue, was used to pale skin for being born in a place where it snowed most of the year, and even still could not get used to the color brown skin that had acquired on his travels.

But the whiteness of the skin was ridiculous, was very pale, you could see that at one time had barely begun to be the sun, because I had mild blushing in some parts of the arms, as if burned.

And the last was one of the most impressive things: Red Eyes.

In many of his travels having met people with very fancy colored eyes, even more than that, but the color was so similar to the blood that he was so fascinated to see in operations that he thought something very different from what he was normally thinking, but it was okay, because he had decided that he had something to do with it:

He had found something interesting.

That something could be 15, maybe 16 years, and that exaggerating.

She wore black shorts, not short, but not too long. A purple plaid shirt that was a little big for her, the sleeves came up to her elbows, were slightly rolled up. The shirt was buttons were all closed. His black sneakers appeared to be in addition to Short but not so much, all that was in her size.

It was small. Compared with him was almost _too_ small.

She was looking side to side, as if looking for something. Her expression was neutral, so Law come to a conclusion: She was lost and did not care about it.

- Ah, has white hair-Bepo apparently had also noticed, which made the rest of his teammates did too, and a part of his mind had cursed softly that he could not inspect anything back without seeming It seems suspicious them-.

- Don't be stupid, she has the black base -Said Penguin-.

- Sorry –He said under a depressive aura-shaped head.

- Don't get depressed just for that! -Cried the exasperated man.

- He is almost right, there is a little of white. Maybe is albinism? –From the bar across the street, came Sanso, nursing aide, his hands in his pockets, he had black hair, and had a scarf around his head, simulating a hat- but is not all the hair, maybe because the genes of her father that she got the hair like this.

- I think she's lost -Bepo murmured when she stopped walking and stood a few feet in front of them-should we help?

- Are you lost? -When the captain's voice was heard asking a question that he would never do to a person, help towards the surprise of everyone did that silence, and a blank box, dominate their minds.

She stopped the nod she was doing to look at all sides, and looked to where they were staying there for a moment before answering with her head, nodding slightly.

- We are not from here, but my men know a little the place, so… at what place you want to go? -He sounded a little disappointed, but his crew would never know it had emerged that disappointment in not hearing the voice of the child when she answered-.

She tilted her face slightly to the right, a little mouth opened and closed again for a second, hesitating.

- Could you ... could you please tell me where is the shopping or the amusement park? -Her voice was a very different from her expression, was not neutral but was a little close to that point, was soft but firm ... that was not the word, but it was similar-.

- Penguin-was all he said the man with tattoos on his arms.

- Huh? -The man seemed to react the astonishment that he had given by his captain- Both are pointed in that direction – He pointed the right-just keep right and find what you want.

- Thank you very much -she leaned the top of the body, showing her appreciation. She stud right and, starting to run with smalls jumps, went to where he had been told

Law watched her go through the corner of his eye, and his crew seriously thought that his captain had gone mad from boredom and confinement that was living in a submarine almost every day.

- Captain? - Asked Bepo to see the man stood with his sword over his shoulder-.

The rest of the crew that was there looked at him expectantly.

- This place is more interesting than I thought –Law smirked as he walked to the right, his crew sigh with relief as, but they did not realize that he was going to the same direction as the child.

* * *

-Yue! Over here, over here! -Monkey D Luffy shook his hand up with a smile-.

The bicolor hair breathe a little excitedly because of the speed with which sh had run, she walked to where the pirate crew and Gyoyin's were.

- You're late! We were about to enter! -Exclaimed the boy waving his arms-.

- Sorry, I got lost -said between breads-.

- Did you have problems in your way, Yue-san? There are pirates everywhere -Brook asked and she refused with the head-.

- That's good Yue-chi, most pirates are very scary -Camie smiled at her side-.

- Stop talking, let's go, I want to play! - exclaimed Luffy, insistently waving his arms at the sides-.

- Sure, Captain -nodded the girl with small stature, making the braid move from her place.

* * *

_- That day we met was a very special day, I saw you, you saw me, I smiled but you not me, the word interesting is that eh used many times to you since that time, it seemed that you not you understood and I can say that now you do. From my point of view kidnap you from where you were to come with me, but sometimes I think from yours, you just followed me without putting objection._


End file.
